fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dealok
Dealok (ディアルック Diarukku), whose real name is Connor Damadd (コナー・ダマッド Konā Damaddo), is the the of the Dragon Soul and the West Minister of the Alvarez Empire. Dealok was the first Dragon Slayer to have joined Genghis in his objective. Through research about Dragon Slayers and Lacrima, he and Genghis were able to create in order to boost their own power to exponential levels as well as transform standard into Dragon Slayers under their control. They soon began to conquer villages and cities, with Dealok gaining a reputation as the Almighty Dragon (全能竜 Zennōryū). This was brought to a screeching halt when Genghis was captured by the Magic Council and sent to Crimson World. Deciding it was best to conceal himself, Dealok worked to gather connections while waiting for his partner to make his move. Upon hearing about Tsuyo Morduin and his supposed Dragon Slayer Armour, he immediately told Genghis which was enough reasoning to cause him to break out of prison. The two quickly recruited new members such as Jadis Lissandra and Annis Pendragon to their cause. For reasons unknown, Dealok seems to have a strange interest in Damon D. Draco, monitoring his movements and growth in power. Due to his actions and intents, Dealok is one of the Major Antagonists of the Breakdown Series. He takes a leading role in the Great War Arc. Appearance Dealok is considered to be a very tall person standing at 6'2" feet and weighing 200 lbs, even when he has 71 years he hasn't shown any signs of weakness due to his age. He seems to be completely covered in that black and old outfit of his. When he had first arrived at Fiore, Dealok's outfit was quite different from his actual one, having much more of a gothic theme to it. Like his current one, this outfit is shown to be almost completely black in color, possessing a few lighter tones here and there such as in the thighs and forearms. Dealok has a dark red bandana surrounding his face, covering most of his head's skin and showing off, although barely, just a bit of his hair and his vibrant eyes. His hat, specifically a tricorn, is completely gray-black while having a brim turned up on three sides. Dealok sports a pair of light-black pants held up by a few odd belts, also having a pair of dark leather boots that go up to his knees. His shirt is seemingly white and is almost completely covered by a dark-brown jacket which has three brown belts horizontally wrapped around the belly area and a larger belt diagonally from the right shoulder to the left hip. Covering most of Dealok is a gray-black duster coat which has two cloaks, a long one which goes down close to his ankles and a lesser one that goes down to his elbows, both of them being held up by some golden ornament near the neck area, and finally a dual collar. Dealok also possesses a pair of fancy armored gauntlets, seeing how they have some golden accessories in them, that cover the entirety of his forearms. Throughout his outfit, Dealok has some odd gold ornaments. Personality Due to some yet unknown events, Dealok has been shown to be a very resentful person and turned very bitter due to the same events. He would eventually show himself to be very ruthless towards other people, not caring about their state or even about their life, as he is willing to pass by force through their lives in order to accomplish his goals and desires what led many who know him to either fear or admire him for his 'unlove' for human's life. It is stated Dealok will kill everyone who sees or tries to check on how his face looks like, for some unknown reasons, he has a deep fear of showing his face to people around him. Dealok is also shown to be very bossy towards others even though they may be companions, he will tell them he will not follow orders and that they must hear what their "superior" or Dealok in this case, has to say. Even when he acts like this most of the time, Dealok had shown some signs of comradery towards his Guildmates such as talking playfully with Genghis towards a Lacrima Call and even gathering more Guild members in order to amaze his leader, finally Dealok was willing to put Genghis out of the Special Prison and in order to do so he spent three years gathering information which Genghis would consider interesting and he eventually found thus freeing his leader. Even when he does this, Dealok has stated Genghis is not above him nor is superior to him, they are working as "comrades", therefore one helps the other. Butch has once stated that neither Riku's craziness, Jadis' childishness nor Genghis' malice can compare to Dealok's psychopathy. Any hint of said psychopathy wasn't shown yet although he is quite brutal in a battle going as far as using a lot of brute force and magic in order to greatly damage his opponents, seen when he tried to smash all of the Councilors using his shadows and also when he tore off Damon's arm. Jadis has stated that the cloaked man does have humor though, despite everything. Relationships History Unknown Period Learning The Encounter Synopsis Magic & Abilities Being the Guild Ace and secretly one of it's most active members, Dealok like many of the elite shows authority over the lesser members of the guild, with most of them greatly respecting Dealok while being deeply afraid of him at the same time. Unlike Riku, Dealok doesn't seem to need any connection on the World as he himself is capable of gathering it all by himself using his own methods. Dealok so far has only shown amazing prowess of strength, speed, accuracy and endurance. He was shown to be capable of fighting toe-on-toe and eventually subdue the almighty Damon in his Dragon Force state without much of a seeming effort. Dealok received punches from the angered Damon while at the same time delivering them back without suffering from any injury, this all while his attacks proved to damage the beast as the latter was thrown aback many times or coughed blood. Dealok using a shadow-hardened pipe was capable of ripping off one arm of Damon while levelling half a city along the way. According to Riku, Dealok doesn't like being rusty so he trains one way or another. Physical Prowess *'Monstrous Strength': *'Unmatchable Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Monstrous Stamina': *'Monstrous Durability': *'Monstrous Endurance & Pain-Tolerance': Dealok seems to be unfazed even by the heaviest of blows, not flinching from Damon's blows while he was in Dragon Force. Furthermore, Dealok easily shrugged off Damon piercing his stomach. *'Improved Senses': *'High Intellect': **'Multilinguage': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Strategist': Assorted Others *'Leadership Skills': *'Expert Stealth': *'Motion Sickness (?)': *'Expert Cooking': *'Charisma': *'Expert Pianist': Magical Abilities Overwhelming Magical Power: *'Elemental Resistance': Magic Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic (影炎の滅竜魔法 Eien no Metsuryū Mahō) Flame Spells= *'Fire Dragon's Hexagram' (火竜の六芒星 Karyū no Rokubōsei): Being a basic-executed spell, Dealok first points either of his index fingers, which begin to burn, at his opponent, the latter being quickly blinded by the shining light of a powerful explosion in subsequent instants. Said explosion takes the shape of an Hexagram symbol made of pure fire, capable of brightening an entire dock area and even being seen from some few kilometers away. |-| Shadow Spells= *'Shadow Dragon's Coating' (影竜の塗装 Eiryū no Tosō): Another basic spell within Dealok's arsenal, he begins to produce much more shadows than the normal either around his body or an external object, focusing a certain quantity of shadows around it. After gathering the desired amount, Dealok will intensify their focus, successfully tightening them around the desired object giving it a black tone. Anything covered by those shadows becomes far more durable than the normal as seen when Dealok once used it in a pipe, using it to destroy an entire block of a city. |-| Shadow Flame Spells= *'Burning Shadow Dragon's Impact' (影炎竜の影響 Eienryū no Eikyō): This time Dealok not only gathers quite some amount of shadows but fire itself as well, around the desired part of his body or even a weapon such as a hardened pipe, focusing both of them immensely in such a way that they disappear within the focused area. Dealok then rushes violently and strikes his opponent with a vicious and direct blow, adding his own strength to the blunt effect of the focused shadows while also provoking a destructive fiery shockwave that rages through his opponent's body, also destroying quite some portion in the environment. Once he used it, the explosion went through half of an island, destroying a portion of the city. Equipment Pipe: A temporal weapon Dealok got during his stay at Secon Island as he battled the Magic Council, apparently finding the pipe in the vicinity. Dealok was shown using it with great proficiency alongside his Shadows, being even capable of hardening the pipe to the point it wouldn't even flinch when used to hit something way harder. The pipe seemed to be gray in color with a darker point, it was also quite big enough to match Dealok's height as he was shown holding it in a way it seemed like he was sustaining himself. Quote Creation & Conception The sudden desire to make a character such as Dealok surged within the author when he first began to write his story. He felt motivated, seeing many antagonists out there oppose the protagonist in some sort of way, to create Dealok as an opposing force of sorts against Damon. Ideas quickly rose to his head and he made it where Dealok, ironically, had similar powers to Damon. Similar to the latter, the author still thought that Dragon Slayers got a lot for story potential and therefore decided to make this antagonist, one, albeit with unknown origins as of yet. The author had made sure to search for and find quite the intimidating appearance for this character, using Ermac from the Mortal Kombat series on his supposed-newest look for the tenth game. He also made sure to leave it in the air if someone has ever seen Dealok's face, not caring to state if someone knows him or not, although the author put as fact that he Dealok is not on the Council's archives. He explains that Dealok's appearance is quite fitting, as it can be mysterious and intimidating. As mentioned before the author tried to be quite ironical in the part where an antagonist that is an opposing force has similar powers to the protagonist. Although he didn't expand much on them yet. In particular, the author says he based Dealok off particularly no one, although the concept of such a character can be found quite often in media, the author does express that he is trying to make Dealok somehow unique. He had also decided to make his character kind of overpowered, beating other powerful characters with ease and even showing amazing feats, although the author confirms that everything's justified. Into his personality and history, the author tried to go with something unique for the Fairytail-Verse in a way. Instead of becoming determined in order to do something with his life, Dealok has become quite ambitious and evil after certain events happened to him, mirroring many of the series' characters who passed through certain struggles and could find comfort. The author wanted Dealok to be remarkable, for him to be recognized as the antagonist and opposing force. Trivia Behind the scenes= *His appearance is based on Ermac from the Mortal Kombat X Videogame. **It should be noted that later, the same character got a different appearance in said game. *The name Dealok is a fusion of the words Dead or Death and Lock, the author didn't specify why he chose those words. **Apparently, Deadlock is a situation in which two or more competing actions are each waiting for the other to finish, and thus neither ever does. |-| Facts= *Dealok turns out to be the one who convinced Genghis to create the Dragon Soul Guild. *He does state that he gets along better with Riku and Butch in the guild, probably because they don't keep asking him any questions. **However, according to himself, Genghis does not count within the ranks, so presumably he is the one who gets the most along with Dealok. *Dealok hasn't been seen using much of his magic, so it's unknown if it's really a dual magic or a dual mode. **The fact he does possess Drive may confirm him as a Third Generation, but it doesn't confirm his fire powers' origins. **The author is using the standard magic description because of laziness and because Dealok's skills haven't been completely shown. |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Dealok's special skill is his authority. **His hobby is playing a piano. **His most known routine is gathering information. **He doesn't have a favorite food. **He has no favorite drink. **Dealok's charm is his voice. **His favorite smell is that of wood and a used fireplace. **He is ambidextrous. **The thing Dealok wants to do the most is unknown. **He was born in an unknown place. **Dealok has no complex. **The person he respects the most is no one, the same applying to those whom he doesn't wish to be enemies with. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Guild Ace Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dragon Soul Category:Alvarez Empire